


Such a tragic life to live, such a tragic love

by Excaliefur



Series: Wilbur angst (aka SBI angst centered around wil) to feed my soul [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliefur/pseuds/Excaliefur
Summary: Wilbur wasn't sure when his suicidal thoughts began.AKA a look into wilbur and his tragic backstory(tm). Another vent fic surprisingly. Sorry if its out of character I am just sad.Heed the tags.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Wilbur angst (aka SBI angst centered around wil) to feed my soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Such a tragic life to live, such a tragic love

**Author's Note:**

> WOoo another 2 am angst fic. 
> 
> I am tired and sad and just want to die
> 
> my tumblr is excaliefur, this will be posted onto there shortly

Wilbur wasn’t sure when the suicidal thoughts started

Maybe when he was 10 and his spar with techno got out of hand. He laid on the stone cold floor bleeding out, unable to call for help, unwilling to call for help. Maybe it was then, when he passed out, he was content with death. 

Or maybe it was at 13, when Phil and techno left again. Just a small adventure he said, they’d be back for his birthday he said. Instead it was just him and Tommy, Tommy and him. At 4 Tommy couldn’t really understand why Wilbur was crying, or why Phil and techno weren’t with them, celebrating Wilbur’s 13th birthday and spoiling him with love and happiness. Instead Wilbur spent the most of his 13h birthday, alone, in his bedroom, playing guitar and singing soft melodies from long ago. Tommy and Tubbo played obliviously while Schlatt, Niki and Eret spammed his phone, asking if he was ok. Maybe it started then, when he could just imagine his twin getting all the presents he wanted, while Wilbur sat there, wishing for nothing more than death. 

Or maybe it was at 15, when he and Tommy ran, ran far away. Tommy cried so much. Wilbur celebrated his 15th birthday in a dark alley. Wishing that he could wake up and Phil would love him again. Or even better, he wished he didn’t wake up at all. He couldn’t leave Tommy though, Tommy has been through enough. So he kept going. Phil didn't even search for them. Phil never cared. It probably started at 15 

Maybe it was at 23, as he watched his son turn his back on him, side with the enemy, and eventually form his own party. He should have payed more attention to Fundy. Fundy was truly a brilliant person. Wilbur drove Fundy to it. Truth be told, Fundy was a mistake, Wilbur never wanted kids, he was so scared that he'd fail them like Phil failed him. Sally, bless her soul, knew that but it was too late. Wilbur doesn't regret Fundy, he regrets that he didn't do better for him. He should have paid, he should have died

Maybe it was at 24, when he lost his nation to Schlatt, his first friend, his enemy. Maybe the last face he'd ever see. The original plan was not to blow up “Manberg” but to blow up himself. He wishes he went through with it, seeing the look on Tommy's face after it all went down, makes him regret everything.

Wilbur didn’t know when the suicidal thoughts started, but he knew they would never end, not until he died. So watching the man behind his suffering stab him, and end his life was instantly gratifying. Tommy didn’t need him anymore, hell if he stuck around any longer he would hurt Tommy so much more. Tommy was safe now though, he had friends, Wilbur just hoped that the man watching him die would stay the hell away from Tommy. It was all for Tommy, always was.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA
> 
> im sleepy
> 
> also my parents can probabyl hear me cry and type so if idont make another fic soon im probably ded /j
> 
> again my tumblr is excaliefur, talk to me there i am lonely, crave clout and im wondering if i can be shadow banned on tumblr


End file.
